gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La Belle et l'Ours
La Belle et l'Ours est une célèbre chanson sur le continent de Westeros. Histoire Saison 3 Alors qu'ils sont en marche pour Harrenhal après avoir capturé Jaime Lannister et Brienne de Torth, Locke et ses hommes se mettent à chanter La Belle et l'Ours. Ils l'a chanteront à nouveau, à voix basse, quand il forcent Brienne à combattre un ours jusqu'à l'intervention de Jaime. Lors du mariage forcé de Tyrion Lannister et de Sansa Stark, les musiciens jouent cette chanson. Elle sera jouée lors d'un autre mariage, celui d'Edmure Tully et de Roslin Frey. Paroles VO :A bear there was, a bear, a bear! :All black and brown, and covered with hair! :Oh, come, they said, oh come to the fair! :The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear! :All black, and brown, and covered with hair! :And down the road from here to there. :From here! To there! :Three boys, a goat, and a dancing bear! :They danced and spun, all the way to the fair! :Oh, sweet she was, and pure, and fair! :The maid with honey, :In her hair! Her hair! :The maid with honey in her hair! :He smelled the scent on the summer air! :The bear! The bear! :All black and brown and covered with hair! :He smelled the scent on the summer air! :He sniffed and roared and smelled it there! :Honey on the summer air! :Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair! :I'll never dance with a hairy bear! :A bear! A bear! :I'll never dance with a hairy bear! :He lifted her high into the air! :The bear! The bear! :I called for a knight, but you're a bear! :A bear! A bear! :All black and brown and covered with hair! :She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair, :But he licked the honey from her hair! :Her hair! Her hair! :Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air! :My bear! She sang. My bear so fair! :And off they went, from here to there, :The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair. VF :Un ours y avait, un ours, un ours ! :Tout noir et tout brun, tout couvert de poils… :L'ours ! Oh, viens, dirent-ils, oh, viens à la foire ! :La foire ? Dit-il, mais je suis un ours ! :Tout noir et brun, tout couvert de poils ! :Et sur la roue d'ici à là. :D'ici ! Pour là ! :Trois gars, la chèvre, et l'ours dansant ! :Ils dansaient et virevoltaient tout le long du chemin de la foire ! :Oh, qu'elle était douce, pure, et belle ! :La fille avec du miel, :Dans ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux ! :La fille aux cheveux de miel ! :En humant le parfum sur la brise d'été ! :L'ours ! L'ours ! :Tout noir et brun, tout couvert de poils ! :En humant le parfum sur la brise d'été ! :Il renifla, rugit et le sentit là ! :Du miel sur la brise d'été ! :Oh, je suis une jeune fille, je suis pure et et belle ! :Jamais je ne danserai avec un ours velu ! :Un ours ! Un ours ! :Jamais je ne danserai avec un ours velu ! :Et il la souleva jusqu'au ciel ! :L'ours ! L'ours ! :Je réclamais un chevalier, et tu n'es qu'un ours ! :Un ours ! Un ours ! :Tout noir et brun, tout couvert de poils ! :Elle a donné des coups de pied et pleuré, la fille si belle, :Mais il léchait le miel de ses cheveux, :De ses cheveux ! De ses cheveux !' :''Alors, elle a soupiré et crié et donné des coups de pied au ciel ! :Mon ours ! Elle a chanté, mon bel ours si beau ! :Et ils sont partis d'ici à là, :L'ours, l'ours, et la belle. Vidéo thumb|center|335 px Notes Elle est jouée dans le générique final de l'épisode « Les Immaculés ». en:The Bear and the Maiden Fair (song) de:Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr (Lied) ru:Медведь и прекрасная дева (песня) Catégorie:Chansons